What one date can cause
by Sheeta-chan
Summary: Kyoko constantly has to battle her past. She can't sleep and barely eats anymore, and It is taking affect on her. Many people take notice to these affects, mainly Ren. Kyoko tries to break bad habits of the past but, will her past break her? Will she realize her deep feelings for Ren? How will Ren react when he learns about Kyoko's secrets? Please review, I love then no matter what
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey guys! I'm here for a new story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own skip beat or any of its characters.**

 **Kyoko pov**

 _'I can't believe I'm still alive, I've had no sleep for the past week nor any food.'_ I have always had a problem with eating and sleeping. I worked day and night at the Fuwa's inn that I barely slept or ate. Even when it was just Sho and I in Tokyo I couldn't afford to eat a whole lot. I also had so many jobs to keep up rent for the apartment we lived in, sleeping wasn't exactly an option either. Now I don't work like I used to but there is still hardly time to eat, I also get home so late.

Most of the time when I get home I have a cup of tea and read a book until it's time to go back to work the next morning. It doesn't help that for the past week when I try to sleep nightmares bring up memories of the past I do not need to relive thank-you-very-much. My past is complicated and I don't talk about it to anyone, even Kanae. Yes she is my best friend but some box's need to stay locked, especially the 'Love' one.

I honestly don't think I can ever love someone again. I do know what I had for Sho was more of an 'infatuation' feeling but still. It really hurts and if someone wants me to open my box, they are going to have to pry it open with their own hands. ' _Maybe someone someday could love a broken girl like me._ ' Suddenly flashes of Ren came through my mind…. Wait. Nonononono not Ren. He could never, ever. Fall for someone like me. He is the number one Bachler in Japan. There is no way he would love a broken abandoned girl like me, might I add who has zero appeal at all. _'Right?'_

Slowly I stand from my desk chair and walk to my drawers. Grabbing a LoveMe uniform and slipping it on I walk to my mirror and do a once over. So… time for the hard part. The bags under my eyes clearly state that I had no sleep. I pull out concealer from my bag and slowly apply it. I pull up my sleeves too reveal my scars that run up my arms. I apply the concealer to them and look in the mirror, proud of my work. _'Here is to another day. I get to see my friends and work hard to pay my rent. Today will be ok. Nothing will go wrong.'_

I always give myself a pep talk before I leave the house. After Sho and I parted I have to tell myself every day. I don't really care what people think of me. I've had all that crap handed to me on a silver platter in the past, not anymore. This world can be so cruel but I have to get over it for myself, and future opportunities.

I slowly walk to work admiring all that is around me. _'The city is so busy, I love it. I do also like the quietness of Kyoto too but…'_ Lost in my train of thought I didn't realize that not paying attention to what's around me can be vigorously dangerous. Especially when you bump into a huge chest right outside your work place.

I start to slowly look up. _'Smooth Kyoko, just smooth.'_ I look into the face of the person who held me up straight from falling on my butt. 'Crap…' "Oh I am so sorry Tsuruga-san! I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I'm sorry," I said realizing who I bumped into. He only looked at me as if he was trying to decide something. He suddenly flashed me his signature smile. _'Oh crap… He's angry…'_

"It's alright Magomi-san. I also was not paying attention to my surroundings, so please forgive me," he said with an all too perfect smile. _'God I can really hate him sometimes.'_ I shake my head continually to apologize, "No it's my fault I'm sorry. I will do whatever to make it up i-' I was suddenly cut off by a shake of his head. "You don't need to apologize again, it's fine. But if you really want to make it up to me…."

 **Ren pov**

God, I swear I fell in love all over again with her every time I looked into her rare and beautiful eyes. Every day I work, work, and work (you can tell I have a lot of fun). All the while I can't help but think of her 24/7. I'll admit, I am in love with Kyoko. She brightens up my dull day with her dazzling smile. I feel so _happy_ around her, I can't help that I want to be around her all the time. She is just so beautiful and perfect. I kinda know why she wants revenge on Sho but I don't know the whole situation. All I know is that someday…. I will get him for hurting Kyoko. He is a jerk and I won't allow him to ever hurt her again or so help me.

I realize I have a huge chance when I bump into the love of my life, and I decide to take it, "You don't need to apologize again, it's fine. But if you really want to make it up to me, would you like to join me for dinner? There is a café down the street, I can take you home afterwards." _'Ok that was good, now for the response.'_

I look into her eyes to see mixed feelings about it. "Will this really make up for it?" she asks clearly hesitant. I quickly shake my head yes. She contemplates for a second before she says, "Ok, what time do you get off work." _'Score.'_

After exchanging times and locations we agree to meet back in the LME lobby at 8pm. She quickly leaves with a bow and runs off into LME when a limo shows up with Yashiro in it. I got in with the happiest mood, Yashiro senses my happiness and asks, "You finally asked Kyoko out, didn't you." I flashed a grin most people don't see and shake my head yes with a response from Yashiro, "You love struck dog finally got the guts."

 **This concludes the first chapter! I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow so. Please, please, please review! I freaking love reviews, everything is excepted so hate away. I want to get better with my writing so I love when people give input. Thank you so much for reading! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY. I am back, so this chapter I want it to be a little dramatic. I am sorrh]y if it's a little OOC but I have a hard time grasping these characters. I will try my hardest though. PLEASE PLEASE review, I absolutely love them, good and bad. I strive to get better! Thank you for reading. Xoxoxox**

 **Chapter: Dreams? Or nightmares?**

 **Kyoko pov**

 _'WHY?! WHYYYY?! WHY DID I SAY YES?! AM I NUTS?! Oh wait…. Scratch that.'_ I am currently in my room at Duramayu and struggling with the fact that I said yes to a _date. 'What's the use of even trying to love? In the end it never seems to help get through lifes broken dreams. I know I am in love with Ren but… I just can't find the resolve to openly love him. Not after Sho.'_

Suddenly nausea wipes over me. _'I went to long without sleeping, an hour won't hurt. Let's hope the nightmares don't come.'_ I lay down in my futon after setting an alarm and let my sleep take me away.

 **Dream**

 _I was running. Running fast as I could. They were right behind me, I could feel it. Voices could be heard behind me._ _ **'Faster… I need to run faster'**_ _My mind keeps telling me to run faster through the streets of a small town. No one can hear my loud scream as a body tackled me down. Cuffs chained my hands and feet._ _ **'No no no.'**_ _I started shrieking bloody murder hoping someone would hear me, but no one did. "DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!" My cries were stuffled up as a bag was thrown over my head, blinding me from the lights of Tokyo ahead of me. I was so close this time._

 **Kyoko pov**

I woke up with tears running down my face and in a cold sweat. Crying I lifted myself off the floor and into my chair to look into the mirror where my reflection showed. _'It has been so long… Why? These memories, I was a terrified little girl back then. Everyday is the same, I fight and fight this pain.'_

I started cleaning up my appearance and looked at the clock: 7:30. Enough time to get to LME. After looking at my appearance one more time I left and started walking towards LME. Walking I look at all the people who are enjoying the beginning of the night. _'I hope I don't look too pale. These nightmares are getting to me.'_

Finally arriving at LME I walk into the lobby to find a casual dressed Ren. He took my breath away, someone like him… was going on a date with me? He looks at me and smiles. Running up I say, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting! How long have you been waiting?" He only chuckles and leads me towards the garage, "Oh Magomi-san you are fine. I was just early, its ok." I look him in the eyes and decide to drop it and get in the sports car.

He drove down a couple blocks to a small café. Inside the homey feeling was so refreshing, I love small cafés like this. I smile when I see the cutest booth which we head too. When we sit a waitress comes up to us and hands us menus. Looking through I realize, i'm not going to be able to eat. _'Well crap.'_

 **Ren pov**

I was skimming through the menu when I looked up to a startled Kyoko. "Is everything alright Mogami-san?" I ask with concern. She looks up, even more startled. She finally processes what I ask and replies, "Oh yes… I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to do something important when I get home." I look at her curiously. _'What would be so important for her to be startled?'_

"What could that be Magomi-san?" I ask with clear curiosity showing. Her eyes widen and look down. "Oh… I um…" she clearly started to say obviously trying to come up with something. "Magomi-san what is the real reason you looked so startled?" I ask. I obviously know she doesn't need to do anything important when she gets home. She can be a good actor but when it comes to lying, she honestly sucks.

"Well.. I… I am not that hungry and i… um…" she stumbled. _'Oh so that's all, good.'_ "I am honestly not that hungry either, how about two coffees and a walk in the park," I suggest while hoping she will say yes. She looks uneasy but complies.

Coffees in hand, we head to the park. I can't help but stare at her, she is just so _beautiful. 'How could no guy ever notice her beauty? Well, they better not now but…'_ That is when I notice, she is pale. Like REALLY pale. _'Is she not feeling alright? Is she tired?'_ "Magomi-san are you alright? You look pale," I ask and comment. Her head snaps up quick to look me in the eyes. It was an 'aw crap' look that she gives when she caught doing something bad or anything really.

"Well i.." she began but her legs gave way and she fell. I snap into action and ketch her from hitting the ground, both are coffees hit the ground. "Kyoko! Kyoko! Are you alright?!" she didn't respond. I start to shake her and keep yelling her name. No one is in the park around this time at night so the park is deserted. "Kyoko! Please respond!" I keep yelling. _'No nononono please respond.'_ After a couple moments I hear a, "I like when you use my first name…."

"Oh my God you freaking scared me Kyoko. Thank the Lord," I say as I hold her bridal style. Letting out a sigh I start walking to my car. _'Well, I am not letting her be by herself like this. Off to my apartment we go.'_

 **At Ren's apartment still Ren's pov**

Opening up the door to my apartment I hold a passed out Kyoko. Apparently it's not strange for a male to walk up to his apartment with a passed out girl in his arms, I still wonder what's wrong with society these days. I swiftly lay Kyoko on the coach. _'Now that I'm here… Now what?'_ I head for my room to change into comfy clothes.

After I come back out to a still passed out Kyoko I sit on the same couch at the top of her head. I slowly drift to sleep while staring at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Mission accomplished.

 **OK. I plan the future chapters to be more dramatic and such. Tell me what you think and review. I absolutely loves reviews. xoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY guys. Thank you for following and the reviews! I LOVE LOVE. Please keep reviewing and giving me input. I would also love some ideas too btw. Well anyway, thank you and love you**

 **Kyoko pov**

 **Dream**

 _I wake up to the smell of blood and rotten food. Shifting to sit up, my cuffs clang against the chains that connect the cuffs together. My gagged mouth is dry and dying for water. All around me are other young girls who are also chained and gagged. Whimpers and cries come from all over, along with shouting of men._

 _Three men come up to me and stand in from of me discussing what they need to do. "So all we need to do is take this one to the boss? Why her? She doesn't look like anything special," guy one said. "Oh you're new, this young girl is his favorite. She is the one that lures all the others here," guy two said. The first guy only looked at me astonished, "REALLY?! I didn't know she was that special. I'm betting you threaten her with people's lives." All I can do is glare._

 _The second guy laughs loud and boisterous. "Yes, we threaten to destroy Tokyo. We obviously have the fire power to do so. Sometimes she says no to even that. If she says no, we torture her." They all grab me as I struggle. Dragging me to the place where it all happens. I try to scream, but nothing comes. All hope is gone, no one is going to save me from this hell. 'Someone… please.'_

 _All went black._

 **Kyoko pov**

Having a nightmare was not on my agenda. Waking up with a scream, I flop off whatever I was on onto the floor. Hitting the floor I feel two hands instantly on my sides to pick me up. Pulling me up Ren asks, "Kyoko! Are you alright?! I heard you scream. Are you hurt?!" _'He sounds so frantic…'_

"Oh um no, I'm fine I just um….," i trail off. _'I can't really tell him about my dreams can i? I really want to talk to someone about them but I don't want to tell them what happened back then.'_ Confusion is written all over his face as he stared at me. "I um ummmmmmmm." I just decided I'm _really_ bad at finding excuses.

For that split second I just want to burst out everything. I want to spill all the pain that I feel. But obviously that wouldn't be a good idea…right? Well crap now I'm doubting myself, again.

Ren stares at me obviously question why I'm not responding. "Well you see I-.."Kyoko you don't have to tell me if you don't if you don't want to.." THANK GOD. I have no clue where I was going with my sentence lol, "But, (god forgive the but) I want to know. You should know that I will get it out of you later anyways." That son of a b-, "So, what's going."

I'm not going to answer, I refuse. Trying to change the subject I say, "What happened anyways? The last thing I remember is walking through the park." He only looks at me with disappointment. God I think hates me. That is the one of the things I CAN'T STAND (besides Sho, but that's different). That look makes me feel like the world is ending. That is the best explanation I can give. He is so above me that I'm surprised he doesn't look at me like that all the time. He isn't like that though. He is kind, passionate, caring, and honest (Did I mention hot? Oh, woops).

I just can't do it anymore. That look is all it takes for everything in my world to crumble.

 **Ren's pov**

Everything happened so quickly. One minute this strong beautiful girl is standing right in front of me. Then in a blink of an eye she is replaced with someone who looks broken, someone in so much pain. She kneels to the flour, trying to hide her cheeks which have tears streaming down them. Pain filled tears. Tears that fill me with anger, horror, love, and anguish. All in one.

I quickly bend down to the flour. "Kyoko what's wrong!? C'mon it's ok, talk to me." I take her into my arms as pain filled sobs filled the room. I cradle her in my arms, wishing all the pain will go away. She suddenly pushes me away.

"Please don't! It hurts too much! I can't do it anymore! I am so sick of life! It just isn't worth it anymore…" Hearing that makes me lose. I grab onto in a lock. She tries to push me off but my arms are firmly wrapped around her, never letting go. "Kyoko… I am never letting you go. Please stop struggling," I say trying to get her to calm down. She stops struggling and holds on to me. She is sobbing into my chest. I hold her tighter, which I thought wasn't possible.

Hearing her sobs fill my heart with anguish. "Shhh, shhh. It's ok, I got you," I say hopefully able too calm her down. Slowly she starts to sob less. With a hiccup she starts to pull away, "I'm sorry Tsuraga-san I shouldn't have-." I cut her off by pulling her back into me. "Don't you dare apologize. You are staying like this until morning."

She is shocked, but soon recovers. I hold her tight, hoping she realizes my feelings. If not tomorrow is going to be a long day. I won't push on what made her like this, not now. For now I'll just hold her and hope for the best. That's all I want for her, is the best. Even if it is with another man or no man at all. I love her so much that I can't ever force my feelings on to her.

All I can do right now is love from afar.

 **I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING FOREVER FOR THIS CHAPTER OMG. Life gets in the way of a lot of things lol. I hope you liked it!**

 **~Sheeta**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY GUYs. I hoped you liked the last chapter! I know its been awhile so im sorry! I hope you like this chapter**

 **~Sheeta**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters.**

 **Kyoko pov**

I'm warm. It feels like I'm wrapped in a big soft blanket. A blanket that shifts and holds m- WAIT WHAT. My eyes snap open to meet tan skin and brown hair. I stare into the face of Ren. The man I have stupid feelings that shouldn't exist for.

I wiggle in his arms trying to get free. His radiant glow makes my demons squirm. The arms I'm trying to get out of hold me tighter. ' _What am I going to do? He isn't going to let go anytime soon.'_ Looking into his face I remember last night. _'What have I done… I can't believe that that really happened. My emotions just took over, crap.'_

I hear the doorbell ring. _'Crap! What if someone sees me?'_ "Ren? Ren are you there?" a voice comes from behind the door. Yashiro. _'It's even worse than I thought… He will definitely fangirl.'_ I nudge Ren to try and wake him up. No use. He just cuddles me more, which shouldn't be possible since we are already squished on this small couch. "Ren, I'm coming in," Yashiro says. _'NONONONONONO'_

The door opens. Once the door opens and he takes one step our eyes lock. We stared at each other for about a minute then he finally says, "OH MY GOD. FINALLYYYYYYY." I just give an awkward smile that has a hint of, please God help me. Yashiro just squeals and jumps up and down. I feel a shift in my so called blanket. His eyes open to meet my embarrassed ones. He stares at my blushing face for a moment then looks up to Yashiro. He then realizes what this kind of looks like. He loosens his arms just enough for me to jump out of them.

I scramble for my stuff and quickly get out the door. I hear a, "Kyoko wait!" Running down the hall I get in the elevator. When the doors shut I breathe out a huge sigh. _'When I thought life couldn't get more awkward. God it's going to be so weird when I see him again.'_ The elevator dings and I walk out the lobby doors onto the street. I start to walk the direction of Daramuya. ' _The time is 7:15 a.m. and I have to be to work at 8 so I better hurry and run home to change.'_

 **Ren's pov**

Once Kyoko ran out the door I yell, "Kyoko! Wait a second!" But it's too late, she's already gone. I slowly turn towards Yashiro. He quickly gulps and says, "Now Ren, let's not get hasty. Let's talk about this." But it's too late, I turn into Kuon. "I finally gain progress… then you walk in Yashiro," I stand and start to walk over to him. He slowly takes steps back and says, "I'm sorry! You just weren't answering your phone and and and…."

I just sigh and go into my room to change. After I do my daily routine with a quickness I walk past Yashiro to my car. We both get in and head to LME. The drive was silent since I am still worried about Kyoko. Last night was a train wreck (Yet not). She was in so much pain. It still hurts me. Whoever or whatever hurt her I will end it. "Ren you better get control of your emotions real quick because we will be there in a few minutes," Yashiro says. _'He's right.'_

We arrive at LME at 8:06. There is a lot of people gathered in the center of LME's lobby staring at the TV screen. It showed a big pileup. The news reporter was talking, "The bus driver who swirved off the road said that a little girl stepped right out in front of him but right before there was impact the little girl was shoved out of the way by a larger female. The bus driver then hit the larger female and swerved off the road. Wait a second- I now have names. The little girl who stepped out in front of the bus is known as Maria Takarada also known as the granddaughter of the CEO of LME showbiz company."

I freeze.

"But then she was saved by an actress who had known the girl, Kyoko Magomi."

My heart stops.

 **Kyoko pov Earlier that day.**

I'm on my way to work from Duramayu. I am making my way through people when a little girl yells my name. I turn to see Maria. "Onee-chan! I was just heading back to LME!" she says jumping into my arms. I look to see no one with her. "Maria are you here alone?!" She looks down in shame, "I just wanted to be alone for a bit." I nod understanding and say, "Ok. Let's head back together." She smiles at me and starts walking. She runs ahead a bit and turns to me, not realizing she just stepped onto the road.

"Are you coming Onee-chan?" she turns and says when I notice the bus just 10 ft from her. I run to her with all I had and push her with all my strength. She screams and flies onto the other side of the bus. Her eyes lock with mine as my body collides with the bus.

Screams.

People.

Blood.

' _What going on…'_ It hits me, the sounds of people screaming. I can feel and smell blood. _'No… I can't be back. NOOOOO.'_

I try to move but it hurts. A scream ruptures out of my body. I open my eyes to see tiny ones with tears. Maria. "ONEE-CHAN ONEE-CHAN!," she screams, "SOMEONE HELP." I feel hands putting pressure on my side. "It's ok, I'm a doctor," someone says. The pressure makes me scream out. "Onee-chan!," I hear Maria cry. "Don't worry, medics are on the way," the doctor says. "It's not as bad as it could have been. I think she'll make it, but im not sure," he continues.

' _What happened…'_ Then I remember. The bus. I pushed Maria out of the way.

But before everything goes black. I remember one name.

' _Ren'_

 **I AM SO SO SOOOOO SORRY. I hoped you liked it *Evil smirk. AnYwAYs. Please review and give input!**

 **Sheeta-chan (I will update soon promise)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY HEY Y'All. Here with an update that will surely ruin your day! Aren't I just an amaing person?! AnYwaYs. Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE THEM. Please keep reading! About my other stories… I hope to eventually continue them but im about to go back to hell- I MEAN SCHOOL . Whoops. Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own skip beat or any of its characters!**

 **Ren (pov)**

Everything crashes. I couldn't even look at the screen. Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko. I have to kneel down to floor. Yashiro kneels down beside me, "Ren. Ren! We need to go to her! She's in the hospital! We have to go!" I slowly look up at him. _'Kyoko'_ I stand and run for the garage.

We get to the car and jump in. "The one on Ganto road!" Yashiro shouts. My car flies out of the LME garage as Yashiros phone rings, "PRESIDENT! Did you see?! Yes. Yes we are on our way. We will meet you there." He looks over to me. I focus only on the road and what it leads too.

Pulling into the hospital my heart pounds overload. I hastily park and jump out of the car, running for the entrance with Yashiro hot on my heels. Running in I go to the front desk and frantically ask, "Where is Kyoko Mogami?!" The lady at the front desk looks startled at first but then answers, "I believe she is in the E.R having emergency surgery. But who- SIR, SIR." But I'm already running towards the E.R..

I bust through the doors to the emergency surgery area to see Maria on the floor, crying. "Maria!" I call as I run to her. She looks up and runs into my arms. I sink to the floor with her in my arms. "IM SO SORRY! IM SO SO SORRY! IF ONLY IF I WAS LOOKING!" she cries. I answer with, "It was an accident Maria. It was an accident. It's ok. It's going to be ok." She just wails, "BUT ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHANS GOING TO DIE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT." I grasp her arms and pull her away from me almost yelling, "She is NOT going to die! She WONT-" I was cut off by Marie, "YOU CANT PROMISE-" But I quickly come back with, "What do we know about know about Kyoko?! She is not one to give up! She will make it through! She will stay with us!"

I hold her as she cries in my arms. Yashiro leans against the wall looking down. We don't wait long for Lory to show up with one bodyguard tailing him. Maria runs to him crying, "Grandpa!" He ketches her as she cries. Holding her he looks down to where I am sitting on the floor resting against the wall. He just stares at me for a second then turns his attention to Maria.

' _Kyoko…'_

 **Kyoko dream (pov)**

 _I hang from rope as a rough looking man punches me in the stomach. I let out a cry of pain. "Now my darling… Say that one more time. I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say 'no'?" The man clad in a fancy suit behind the rough man asks. "You… You heard correctly you son of a bitch," I say as I gasp for air. "Hm. What a shame. Continue," he replies which signals more punches. I scream as the pain flows through out my body. "Stop,"_ _suit man says. The rough man stops and backs away when the suit man walks up to me. "Now, shall we discuss some more terms?"_

 **Surgeons in the O.R. (pov)**

"How the hell is this girl even alive? Most of her ribs are cracked, puncturing her lungs. Not only that but she has severe head trauma. She is gonna have one hell of a story," Surgeon 1 says as he patches up the lungs where the ribs punctured. "Let's not be too hasty now Akane. We still have a way to go," the Nero surgeon says. "I should be able to remove the damaged tissue here but its risky," he continues. "Wow Yamato, such a debby downer. Do it. This girl has her whole life ahead of her. We have to do all we can,"Akane says. "How the shoulder setting going Lucy?" Yamato asks. "Slowly but surely Dr.," Lucy replies.

"DOCTORS THE HEART RATE IS DICREASING FAST," a nurse yells. Dr. Akana starts pumping the heart while yelling, "Cmon girl! Pull through! You have a little girl out there who is waiting for you! Don't you give up on us!"

 **Ren (pov) hours later**

 _'Kyoko… I remember when you took over being manager for Yashiro that one time. I got super sick and you took care of me. Though you were most likely only doing it because you were my 'manager'. But… you was just so darn kind. So compassionate. So beautiful. What am I going to do if I lose you? I love you so much… I don't think… I don't think I could go on. No. Stop. She WILL make it.'_ I'm lost in thought that everyone else notices the doctors before I do.

Everyone-Kanea, President, Yashiro, Maria, Sho Fuwa + manager (got angry when he showed up but) bodyguard and I stand as the doctor comes out of the room. The female doctor gives a smile of relief as she says, "She made it." Cheers of relief erupted throughout the hallway. Then she continues, "She was pretty banged up. But honestly, it could have been worse. She had head trauma, broken ribs that punctured her lungs, and also had a dislocated shoulder. We took out the damaged tissue of the brain while we also patched up her lungs. While that was happening we also had another doctor slowly put together her shoulder. That girl is one hell of a fighter."

I crack. Kneeling down I let tears flow while I spoke, "Ya… Ya she is." I feel a small hand on my back. A voice speaks up, "When can we see her?" Everyone turns to the doctor. "Well. She is unconscious due to the anesthesia but you can still go see her," she replies turning to lead us to her.

We walk right behind the doctor as she weaves us through hallways. _'SHE'S ALIVE. SHE'S ALIVE. Thank you God! Thank you so so so much!'_ I think as we walk. _'I need to see her. Now.'_ My emotions are battling inside me. One part is just so thankful she is alive. The other still reminding me that she is in a lot of pain. Plus there is also Maria. There is just too much to think about. All I know is that I need to see her.

She finally stops at room and opens the door to reveal a nice room. The room had a small couch and a night stand with a couple chairs. But, the most distracting thing was that the most beautiful person that was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. She laid still. With tubes and wires strapped all over her. Her beautiful face covered by a mask. The sound of the heart monitor was the only sound that was made in that moment.

 _'Oh my God… Kyoko…'_ I slowly walk towards her. I walk around the side of the bed to her left. Taking her hand in mine I felt her warm skin on mine. She is _alive._ She is right here, in front of me. Safe. Once again I kneel down onto my knees, still holding her hand. Just holding her delicate hand reassures me. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Kanae walks to the other side of her. She holds that hand being careful of Kyoko's shoulder. She stands there and lets out a sob. Yashiro goes over to her and holds her as she cries. After a couple of minutes a delicate voice that is clearly laced in tears speaks up, "So… She's ok now? She's not going to.. to…" Marie doesn't continue. The President bends down to her level and says, "No, Maria. She's ok now." She just nods and looks down.

Sho slowly walks to the foot of the bed. He just leans against it and stares at her. He then touches her foot and slowly rubs it. Clearly the way he did it, it was a childhood thing. His manager stands behind him with tears brimming her eyes. "Why… Why would this happen to her? She is just so… good," Sho's manager says. Sho half turns to her, his hand still on her foot. "She… Always had something bad stuff happening to her. It's because she is so _good._ So _pure," he says._ He looks back to Kyoko, then to me. A silent conversation between us happens. Telling me to take care of her, he turns and leaves with his manager tailing him.

Still stroking her hand I look up at her again then turn to the President. "Sir, I think… I think Maria should go home. Sooner or later police will want a statement so," I say to him. "No! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave her!" Marie shouts while looking between us. The President bends down and says, "Maria I understand how you feel but Kyoko needs her rest. She also wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick over her ok? She would want you to get her rest too. Can you do this for her?" Marie turns to Kyoko and runs to the bed. She takes the hand I'm holding and kisses it. "I am so sorry Onee-chan," she says then runs out the door with the President behind her.

I am still kneeling and holding her hand when Kanae speaks up, "I better call everyone and tell she's fine, but I am sure the media will reveal that eventually. I shall take my leave," she says. She bends down over Kyoko and whispers a 'Bye' then walks out the door with more tears.

Only Yashiro and I are left. I slowly let go of her hand to grab a chair. Once I return with a nice rocker I once again pick up her hand. _'Her skin is so smooth and delicate… God, I am so so happy you are safe Kyoko. So so happy.'_ I continue to stroke her hand till I hear Yashiro start to move from his position on the couch. He stands and says, "I am guessing you want your schedule cleared for a while. Correct?" I nod and say, "I want to be with her even after a couple of days after she wakes up." He nods and leaves.

I stay in this position for a couple of hours. Just hoping, praying, that she will wake up. I dose off to sleep. Then a couple hours into my nap I wake up to a small, tired,

"Ren."

 **WOW. Who knew some sad songs at 3:30 in the morning could amount to so much. AnYwaYs. I hope you liked it! Good luck trying to sleep tonight MWAAHAHAHAH. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **~Sheeta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! Here again with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone likes this story. Sorry if my chapters are a little cheesy or something. I always write late at night with sad songs so lol. Anyways! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own skip beat or any of its characters**

 **Kyoko Dream (pov)**

 _I hit the floor when the rope is cut. "Now that's more like it darling. I wish you luck on your little mission," the suit man says. He walks out of the room when two more men walk in with fresh clothes and make up. They drag me past women chained to the wall into a room._

 _The room was small. It only had a vanity and a toilet. They drop me on the floor then plop the stuff next to me. 'I'm here, again.' I stand and get to work._

 _After I finish I don' recognize myself. My fourteen year old body looks like a woman's. The tight red dress I'm wearing hugs me in all the right places, which I hate. The make up covers all the bruises. My long black hair is up in a styled pony tail. 'I look so much older… I can't believe I'm doing this.' I turn from the mirror and grab the matching high heels and knock on the door._

 _The door opens and I am escorted to out into the night. Once I get outside I turn to see the mansion. A taxi is waiting for me in the private driveway. I get into it and we head out. The driver turns to me and says, "So I am assuming you know the plan but I am going to refresh you. Once you are in the club chose a girl or two. Get them as drunk as you can. Once she or they are ready to leave make sure they get in this taxi. You follow them in here too. You got that?" I simply nod._

 _The taxi pulls up to the club. My insides want to be my outsides. 'I don't know if I can do this. Not again.' But I don't have a choice. I get out and walk into the club. Music blares with people everywhere. I automatically see men clad in suits watching me, making sure I get the job done. After looking around I see flashy girl at the bar taking shots. 'I am so sorry.'_

 _I start to walk towards her when a new song comes on. Sliding onto the seat next to her I say, "How about another one? On me." I say with a wink. She turns to me and says, "Why thank you! But I'm sorry to say you're not exactly my type." I only smile and reply, "Don't worry, just trying to make friends and drink away problems. So what about you? What does that drink for you?" She takes the shot and replies, "Get's me hot guy." 'Ugh. Does she have any pride?' I only smile and turn to the bartender and say, "Keep them coming. We wanna party tonight!" I let out a laugh as I take the disgusting shot._

 _After a couple more she obviously is tipsy. 'This is it…' "How about we get you a cab?," I suggest. She nods and tries to walk but tips. I put my arms around her and guide her out front. The taxi is waiting for us when we get out. I open the door and gently push her in. After getting in after her I hear the soft 'click' of the locks on the door._

 **Ren (pov)**

"Ren."

I instantly snap back into reality. Look up I see golden eyes staring at me. "Ren?" she asks. Instantly I reply with a frantic, "Yes Kyoko! It's me. I'm here. You're ok now. I promise you're safe." She squeezes the hand that's holding mine. "Please stop crying Ren, it's alright. Like you said, I'm ok now," she says while she gives a half smile. 'How can she think about me right now? After what happened? But… she wouldn't be Kyoko if she wasn't like this… Kyoko...' I let a few more tears fall while stroking her hand. Suddenly panic rises in her eyes, "Maria! Is Maria alright?!" I laugh a little at this and answer, "She's perfectly fine. Thanks to you." She relaxes and continues to squeeze my hand.

After a few silent moments the nurse comes and says while checking the moniter, "Welcome back Miss Magomi-san! You are one fighter. The doctor will be in a bit since you are awake." She walks out the door just as an old couple come in. "Oh, Kyoko! You're ok! We were so worried about you," Taisho's wife says (couldn't fine her name). She comes up to Kyoko's other side. "I knew you would be ok. You don't back down very easily," Taisho says keeping his distance. "So, do you need anything Kyoko? Like clothes or anything you need from your room?" the wife asks. Kyoko just shakes her head no and replies with a strand voice, "I don't need anything now thank you. But I will need a change of clothes when I get out of this place."

The wife nods and says, "Ok, next time we come we will bring a pair of clothes. Well we will leave you for now." She starts to leave turns back around, "Oh ya! I forgot to tell you! A man wearing a suit popped by asking about which hospital you were at. Said he was a friend and wanted to make sure you were ok. I told him you were here and gave him the visiting hours. Well, bye." They both leave and shut the door behind them.

I turn to her and ask, "Do you know who they were talking about?" She just looks down as if ashamed and after a couple of moments she replies, "I do… I will explain wants he gets here. There has been many things I haven't told you about my… my past. I just need some time to think of how to explain it to everyone." She still looks down and I ask, "Does it… Have anything to do about a couple nights ago? Did he hurt you?" _'I swear if he hurt her…'_ She looks up and quickly says, "No it's not like that! That man saved me back then… He's my best friend. Well, besides Moko-san." I nod.

After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes I say, "You must be tired. You should sleep." A flash a fear and resistance passes through her eyes, "No,no. I'm fine. Completely fine. I'm not tired. Promise." I raise my eyebrow then say, "Kyoko. What's wrong." She looks down as if ashamed. After a few minutes she looks back up and speaks, "I um. I have um. I have night… I have nightmares. Of the past, I mean. Just of stuff I don't want to remember…" I look down at her. I wonder how long… That's why she must have screamed in the apartment. Dreams that frighten her so much that she physically screams? God. Whatever happened….

Before I think I am stand up and gently ducking under the wires and tubes attached to Kyoko. She looks startled as I pick her up gently. Not lifting her that much I slide onto the bed with her half on me. She while looking up at me questionably I wrap my long arms around her. She tenses at first then she relaxes. Resting her head on my chest she sighs. Then after a couple minutes she asks, "Why?" I look down at her blushing face. "Because when I held you that one night no nightmares came right?" I ask. She nods and closes her eyes.

I'm not gonna lie, I did kinda selfishly did this. Not all of it was because of the nightmares, but most of it was. I just… kinda used them to my advantage. Being able to hold her like this reassures me she is ok. She's still here with me and not dead. I hold her tight as I too drift off to sleep.

 **AWWWWW. I LoVe WRITING THIS FANFIC SO MUCH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kinda slow right now but next chapter will have new characters and more information about Kyoko's past! Thank you for all the reviews! I love all reviews and readers! I hope all your days are going awesome! AnYwaYs. See you next chapter!**

 **~sheeta-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY. What's up guys? Here with another chapter! I made it extra extra long! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Skip beat or any of its character's**

 **Kyoko (pov)**

I'm warm. For some reason I feel really safe. I haven't felt this kind of safe, ever. It's like everything that has tried to hurt me is just gone, in its place is comfort and love. Opening my eyes I see the source of my comfort. Ren. I lift my head to view that we are tangled with each other on the hospital bed. I can feel heat rising to my ears as I look at his sleeping face. He is just so kind.

 _'Why…'_ I try to move my shoulder but pain is apparently a dark friend. I let out a quick gasp of surprise and pain. Ren's eyes immediately snaps open to look at my still blushing face. "Are you alright?!" he asks with concern. I shake my head and reply with, "I'm ok, I just moved my shoulder that's all." His concerned eyes turn to my bandaged shoulder. "I can call a nurse for more pain medication if you would like," he says. I nod my head in signal for yes while looking down. I can't let him see my face! It's probably really red.

He shifts and presses a button on the wall. He turns back to me. He silently watches me. I slowly look up to meet his eyes. He starts to slowly starts to lean down. I stay where I am. Our lips are so close. I can feel his breathe on my lips. I lean and then-, "Hello Magomi-san! You called?" says the nurse as she walks in. Ren and I quickly separate while still sitting on the bed. _'So close.'_

Ren got out of the bed leaving remnants of his warmth behind. I am sure my face is still blushing as Ren answers, "Ah yes, Kyoko has pain in her shoulder." The nurse nods while walking over. After checking some stuff on the monitor she says, "I am going to go check with the doctor to see on a few stuff but I'll make sure another nurse will come and give you some medicine. It is about 6:30 p.m. so diner should be soon. " She starts to walk away then turns back, "Oh! By the way you should be released in a few days." She walks out the door leaving Ren and I in an uncomfortable silence.

I look down. _Wow, the tension in the air is thick._ I continue to look down. A nurse comes in with medicine. I pop the pills in my mouth and take a swig of water. The nurse leaves the room. Ren starts to speak when a crash resounded outside, along with apologies. After a few moments the door to my room opens. In strides Yashiro, Kanea, Maria, Sho (ugh), and the president. They all file into the room asking me questions. Most of the questions are, "Are you alright?!" "What has the doctor said?" "When can you leave?" "Is there any pain?" "What can I get you?" and so on.

Ren says, "Guys you are giving us headaches. Now, Kyoko if fine. There isn't much pain. The doctor says she can go home in a few days." Everyone nods the Maria walks over to me and climbs on the bed. She puts her arms around me and snuggles into me. I put my arms around her. She says, "I'm sorry Onee-chan." I use my hand to lift her chin. I say, "It's alright Maria. I'm ok. It was an accident. Just watch where you're going from now on, ok?" Tears well up in her eyes and she hugs me tighter.

The door to the room opens. We all look. Crap. I look into the eyes of a tall English young man. His brown shaggy hair drifts in light curls. His calm blue eyes connect with mine. He slowly walks over to my side. Maria, who is on my other side gets off the bed. "You're… You're _that_ guy..," Sho says from his place next to the others. They look at Sho then to John questionably.

The young man breathes out, "God Kyoko… I thought… I thought you were dead this time." He looks down at me with pain stricken eyes. I smile up at him I say, "You can never get rid of me John." John bends down and wraps his arms around me in a hug. He holds for a few seconds then gives his goofy smile. He pulls away while laughing hysterically. Everyone looks between him and I. Seeing their faces I start to laugh. I laugh the way I haven't in years. This laugh only John can muster to get out of me. We laugh and laugh like the old times.

After a few minutes we settle down, wiping the tears away. John says, "The last time you almost died I swore you were almost gone for good. Life would have been simpler." He says with a wink. I give him a playful glare. He plops down in the chair next to the bed and says, "I brought something for you." I give him a big smile. He opens his backpack that he always has and slowly lifts a big bag of pretzels out. I quickly grab it and say, "Oh my gosh! You remembered! Dude, you are so the best." He gives a chuckle and helps me open the bag. After chomping on some pretzel he says, "We should get married Kyoko." I here a few grumbles in the room. Without looking up from the bag I say, "We should, but your boyfriend wouldn't like that I don't think." He starts to laugh then says, "Speaking of marriages…" I quickly look up at him. "Nuh uh, no way! OH MY GOSH WHAT," I yell as I see his wring on his left hand. He chuckles and says, "He proposed." I hug him, ignoring the pain. I let go and just look at him.

John turns to the others who were awkwardly standing there through the whole thing and says, "Well hello there mates. I would like to thank you for keppin care of my Kyoko." Everyone looks at him confused. "Um, who do you think you are. She is OUR Kyoko," Kanea says sternly. He gives a grin and bows obnoxiously while waving his arm underneath him, "I am John. Kyoko's one and only protector who has been trying to get to this hospital. If it wasn't for the case, I would have been here yesterday." I freeze. He wasn't supposed to mention the case! I give him a glare which he pretends he doesn't see. _'That little…'_

Everyone looks at him confused. "Case?" asked the President. The president was standing with Maria and a grumpy Ren. Ren looks at John like he has a bad taste in his mouth. Geeze, I hope the dark Lord doesn't come. I look up to John who is looking at me, I shake my head no. He turns to the others with, "Oh nevermind. Kyoko could tell you that one. But I'm surprised. Since she is apparently 'your's' I figured she would have told you." You could tell he hit it where it hurt. I turn to him, "John! They are my friends. Be a gentleman once in a while." He gives me an apologetic glance, realizing how deep his words actually hit them.

John sits on the bed. He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss. "Now m'lady. I shall take my leave. I can tell you have lots to talk about with them. I just wanted to check in with you," He says while standing. He bows and leaves. Everyone looks at me. I look up and see confusion on all the faces. They stay quiet while looking at me. Sho speaks up, "Why didn't you tell me? The trial is soon isn't it? God Kyoko." I look at him. I look down. "What case? What trial? Kyoko what's going on?" says Ren while walking to the side of the bed.

I look up to Ren's worried eyes. I feel horrible for not telling them. I have to tell them. I turn to everyone, "Look guys, some things I couldn't have told you. Not legally anyway. But… I have done some pretty horrible stuff. I was in some pretty horrible places. John he… He rescued me. I will tell you now though. But just one at a time. I can't go through watching all of you hate me at once," I explain. "You didn't do anything bad Kyoko! They made you do those things," Sho says with a pained expression. Then he continues, "Kyoko, you don't have to do this. You don't have to tell them. Any of them. It's not their business." I look at him with guilt rising into my every being. "No, Sho this is right. Guys, can we do this tomorrow? It's getting late," I say without looking at any of them.

After a few moments I here shuffling around the room and the door open. After a few minutes I was the only one in the room. Even Ren left. He probably already hates me. He was leaning in for a kiss earlier! But it could have been something else…. He could never love me. Never. I let a few tears escape. The truth hits me. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow I would reveal the truth. Tomorrow was the day everyone would start hating me.

I lean back and just let the tears come. The door opens to reveal a tall figure. His eyes lock with mine. "Kyoko…" he says walking towards me.

 **Ren (pov)**

A lot is running through my mind. First, Kyoko actually leaned in! She must have feelings for me! But after the nurse came in everything was awkward. It was really nice for everyone to come, just not _him._ Who does he think he is with hugging and kissing her hand like that! Touching her the way he did makes my blood boil. Then there was Kyoko. The guilt that was across her face wrenches my heart. Whatever she was made to do, I would never hate her. I _love_ her. But whoever was the one that made her do things. Will pay, dearly.

Standing in front of the bed her crying face causes me pain. "Kyoko," I say walking towards her. She starts to sob. I take off my shoes and jacket. I move all the wires and tubes out of the way for me to climb back into the bed. Pulling her crying form into my arms she just continues to sob. I hold her close. After a few silent moment she says, "I'm sorry." I look down at her, forcing her to look into my eyes. "Don't be sorry, we're here for you. I'm here for you. I have also done things that I'm not proud of. Kyoko, I have secrets too. So don't think that I'm mad at you. Actually I would like to tell you them. You deserve to know," I say. I hope she won't be angry with me. All this time I hid that Kuon or 'Corn'.

Her eyes look up to mine. She nods. I tighten my arms around her and take a breath, then begin, "Kyoko… My real name is Kuon Hizuri." She looks up at me shocked. "You mean… You're…" she trails off, probably not knowing what to say. I nod and continue, "Yes I am. I grew up in my Father's shadow. I often would travel with him. We would go many places for his acting. Even… Kyoto Japan." She looks up at me, obviously wondering where this is going. I take another deep breathe, "One day I decided to go explore. I was 11 or 12 I think. I was looking around when I came upon a river. It was beautiful. After a couple of moments of looking at the river I notice something. A little form by the river. When I got closer… A little girl was there crying." I look at her deeply in the eyes, "Kyoko, that little girl was you. I… I am 'Corn'. Even that time in Guam… I was 'Corn."

Shock was written on her face. It stayed there until it shifted from embarrassed to horror. She starts to back out of my arms. I didn't pull her back, I don't want to frighten her. I look down ashamed. But she stops. I look back up to see her eyes. "Ren… I… I had… I had suspicions," she says. This shocks me. "You mean… You knew?" I ask. She shakes her head, "No, I didn't but… The way you look and the way corn- I mean you look are quiet similar." I look into her eyes. Suddenly I ask myself the dreaded question. If she has feelings for me… which me does she have feelings for? Or, does she hate me?

Looking into her eyes I ask, "Do you hate me?" More shock enters her eyes. "No! I couldn't! I could never because…" she instantly shuts her mouth. A blush spreads across her face. "Because why?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment then replies, "It… It's not important. Is there anything else?" I look at her. It's time. It's time to tell her about Rick. My hair covers my eyes as I start to talk, "I… I got off the right path. I strayed from being… Of being me. I got into drugs. I got into horrible, brutal fights. I have even… I have even..." I choke back tears. Kyoko wraps her body around me in a big hug. I put my arms around her once again. While holding her I continue, "I had a friend. His name was Rick. He was my _best_ friend. After a got into a huge fight. I ran from what I had done. I could hear him calling me and running after me with his girlfriend right next to him. I ran across the street. There was a crash right behind me. Rick… He… I…" Kyoko tightens her grip on my body. "He was hit by the car. Oh God… Kyoko. I… I did that to him. I _killed_ him. Then the other day when you got hit… I thought… I thought …," I say while crying.

She backs out of the hug. Taking my head in her hands she says, "No, Ren. It wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault. Rick ran after you because he chose to, he _cared_ about you. I know he would do it again. You were his friend. The other day wasn't your fault either. It wasn't Maria's fault either. It was no one's fault." I look into her beautiful golden orbs. She takes me into her arms again. I hold her too. We stay like that for a while I get myself back together again.

"I was walking home from school," she begins. I back out of the hug and say, "You don't have to tell me Kyoko." She just shakes her head and continues, "I was fourteen. I was passing an old building. It was once a hotel. I heard a scream. Being me, I went to go if anyone needed help. I walked into the building and started looking around." She looks down. After a few seconds she continues, "I opened a door to one of the old rooms. There were so many girls there. Their hands and feet were bound with rope. Most of them saw me. They tried screaming at me, but their mouths were gagged. I suddenly felt hands from behind me. Then everything went black."

She lets a few tears fall, "When I woke up… Oh Ren it was so horrible. I was in a basement. I was chained to the wall. There were so many others too." She clutches to my shirt. I pull her into me. After a few breathes she continues, "After a few hours men came in. Grabbing me they dragged me to a room. They had ropes hanging from the ceiling. They tied my hands with them so I was standing. After beating me a man walked in… He told me I had to bring in others. Other girls. I had to trick girls and help them take those innocent girls. It was so horrible. I was stuck right in the middle of human trafficking."

She sobs hard. Trafficking? Kyoko. I hold her close. How could anyone ever hurt other people like that? How is Kyoko still Kyoko after that? How could anyone do that to her? "Kyoko I am so so sorry. I am so sorry they did that to you," I whisper. The whole time. The whole time I was cocky and getting into horrible stuff people were hurting her. Beating her and selling her. Why couldn't I have been there for her? Why didn't fate let me protect her?

We hold each other for a long time. Just holding each other. "Do you hate me? After what I've done?" her small voice says. "How could I ever hate you Kyoko?! They made you do those things!" I say sternly. She just looks down, away from my eyes. "But I still…" she tries to say but I cut her off. Not by words, but with something more shocking. Her eyes widen as she realizes what is happening. I'm kissing her, deeply. My eyes are closed. After a few moments she then also leans into the kiss. She puts her arms around my neck. My hands rest on her hips, holding her close to me.

We finally break apart for air. Looking at me with her golden eyes and blushing face she says, "Um… Well… A.." I silence her with another deep kiss. I sigh in content as she responds with deepening it even more. It's a passionate yet gentle kiss. We separate. I say after a few moments, "Kyoko, I have been trying so hard for so long for you to realize my feelings. Kyoko, I love you." Her face reddens even more. She looks straight into my eyes and replies, "I love you too Ren." I melt. I quickly bring her into another passionate kiss.

When we, again, part for air she looks at me shyly and says, "Actually um, so, this teenage girl you were talking about back then…" I look at her confused, "What do you mean?" She then turns a deep red. "Oh um you see…. I might be Bo… Bo the chicken…." I gape at her. This whole time. This whole time she knew of my feelings but never knew it was her. I burst into laughter. After a few second she joins in. We laugh together. After a few minutes our laughter dies into a comfortable silence. "So… Does this mean…" she asks while blushing. I nod while smiling, "Yes Kyoko. You are officially my girlfriend." She blushes.

I hold her. We cuddle with each other. After a couple minutes Kyoko's breath slows down and becomes even. She leaves me with my own thoughts. We finally talked about everything. About Rick. About her past. God her past. I will protect her now, for the rest of our lives. I will protect her from her past, and mine. I am _never_ letting her go.

I slowly drift asleep. Awaiting what tomorrow will bring. Not realizing more dark storms are coming Kyoko's way.

 **MWAHAHAHA. I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hope you guys liked it! I really love writing these cute parts, they make me blush. KYA! I just love it so much! AnYwaYs. Please review! If you have any ideas please tell!**

 **~Sheeta-chan**


End file.
